This invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system comprising an inflatable gas bag.
It is generally known to provide a gas bag of a vehicle occupant restraint system with one or more outflow openings via which gas can flow off from the gas bag to avoid a too high internal pressure. Gas bags with outflow openings are known for example from WO 2007/009427 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,038 A describes a gas bag in which by means of a relatively expensive gas bag design circular outflow openings are formed in the seam region of a gas bag formed of two fabric layers. Each of the fabric layers includes semicircularly cut-out regions which form the circular outflow openings. In the region of the outflow openings the seam connecting the fabric layers is interrupted. An outflow opening formed by an interrupted seam furthermore is known from JP 09011845 A.
DE 199 34 232 A1 describes a gas bag in which an outflow opening is provided by an interruption of a peripheral seam. Furthermore, in the region of the outflow opening a tear seam is provided, which is made with a thread weaker than the thread of the peripheral seam.